I believe
by TLN
Summary: Avant I Still Believe, après le premier opus et avant le second. Ce qui se passe pendant les 6 mois restés une énigme faites de simples allusions dans les films. Comment L'histoire d'amour naissante entre Neo et Trinity va évoluer pour devenir rapidement
1. Default Chapter

**I BELIEVE, saga after Matrix Intégrale.**

**Les évènements de cette nouvelle se produisent à la fin du premier opus de la trilogie, et s'arreteront au début du second. Ici, les evènements survenus 4 jours après la trahison et la mort de l'équipage. Il n'y a plus que 4 survivants qui doivent, continuer à avancer...  
**

_Prologue..._

Les évènements se bousculent, la vie... apporte son lot de souffrance lorsqu'elle offre une chance unique de devenir ce qu'on n'ésperait plus. Cette pénible experience n'a pas d'autre nom que celui de sacrifice. Franchir un pas pour ne plus reculer doit avoir un prix, et c'est ce que les survivants d'un certain vaisseau ont du mal à comprendre lorsqu'ils se voient forcés de porter à fond de cales les cadavres de leurs compagnons héroiques...ou non. Une simple journée, une vingtaine d'heures aura suffit à sceller leur sort à tous, à les amener vers une révolte incontrôlable contre l'injustice dont la destinée est mère. S'ils avaient accompli leur dessein, si l'élu était parmi eux; combien avaient dû périr?

Trinity, penchée au dessus du corps livide de Switch ne parvient pas a retenir ses larmes, offrant d'elle un spectacle que personne n'avait connu jusque là, fragile, extenuée pour avoir trimé durant plusieurs jours sans sommeil, pour avoir veillé sur un Neo dans un état de santé précaire, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

- Si j'avais parlé... si j'avais été honnète rien ne serait arrivé.

Un aveu que Tank n'accepte pas comme étant la véritable source de leurs déboirs, lui qui, victime de ses propres blessures infligées par celui qu'il considère comme seul responsable de la débacle, n'a pas suffisament de forces pour venir en aide à ses amis et se contente d'effectuer les réparations éléctroniques les moins périlleuses.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Trin. Tu sais pourquoi ils sont morts. Pour qui... à cause de qui...

Resté silencieux, et porteur d'une peine au moins aussi lourde que les autres, Morpheus recouvrant d'un draps les derniers visages encore exposés à la lumière, se contente d'un soupir. Depuis, l'accident, il n'avait que très peu parlé.. simplement remercié ses officiers pour leur dexterité, leur foi, et... échangé quelques mots avec son protegé devenu le sauveur qu'il avait espéré durant la moitié de son existence. Ce sauveur qui, après être resté alité deux journées pour avoir reçu plus d'un bleu à l'âme, s'était tranquillement remit de sa fatigue pour venir en aide à l'équipage, malgré les interdictions successives de ses deux superieurs.Debout, non loin de Trinity qu'il couvre d'un regard aussi protecteur que peiné, il prend part à la conversation, prit de culpabilité dès qu'un des sujets les plus brulant est abordé... et celui çi reste sans doute le plus difficile à ses yeux:

- Je suis la cause. Il n'y a pas, de questions à se poser.

- Vous allez arreter tous les deux de chercher à vous rendre coupable de quelquechose que vous avez subi? Morpheus, dit leur...

Il lève les yeux vers eux, tentant de feindre un sourire rassurant, et concluant:  
- Parler de ça n'a aucune utilité, le coupable ne peux plus se défendre. Maintenant remontez vous reposez.  
Sentant d'ores et déjà les protestations fleurir autour de lui, il ajoute:  
- ... C'est un ordre.  
Et avec toute la mauvaise volonté possible, ses trois compagnons rejoignent la cuisine, où s'ils n'osent pas se l'avouer; il ne sont pas mécontent de pouvoir rester, et... souffler. Un luxe considérant la situation... cela dit aucun des esprits n'est encore prêt à s'apaiser, tant de détails encore problématiques venant les hanter pour leur retirer force et courage. En bas, seul, Morpheus la tête dans ses mains, se laisse à son tour envahir par les larmes.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?  
La naiveté de la question de Neo conduit les deux autres à sourire, un sourire plus empreint de nervosité que de réél amusement. Puis, la fatigue ne donnant à Trin que l'envie de poser sa tête contre son épaule, c'est Tank qui se charge de répondre: 

- Les machines sont mortes, toute la partie superieure du vaisseau a été éventrée. On ne pourra pas repartir seuls. J'ai contacté un autre vaisseau, ils nous remorqueront jusqu'à Zion.

Maintenant en securité au creux des bras de l'homme à qui elle n'aura avoué son amour que quelques courtes journées auparavant, leur laissant pour seul loisir l'intimité de ce genre de contact ephèmeres; Trinity interroge son ami, aussi peu informée sur la situation que son compagnon:

- Quel vaisseau?  
- Le Logos était relativement proche, mais honnètement, je doute qu'il puisse nous remorquer. Roland s'est proposé pour nous apporter de l'aide...

Une moue un rien désabusée,et, Trin enchaine, observée par un Neo baignant dans une incompréhension silencieuse:  
- Le Hammer... pourquoi est-ce que je deteste autant cet équipage!  
- Parce que, je te cite "Roland est un ignoble porc arrogant aux mains moites."  
Tank essquisse un autre sourire en parlant, cette fois, amusé par tous les souvenirs qu'engendre cette citation, doux souvenirs d'un temps où; si la guerre était pénible, elle n'était pas un chemin de croix pour autant.

- Hum voila...

Un cynisme que Trinity étouffe en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son nouveau compagnon, mimant la fatigue. Elle aussi de nouveau submergée par les images d'un passé où elle n'avait pas encore saisi l'entière réalité du mot sacrifice. Mais, là pour lui rappeler que le présent, et son innocence seront parents d'un avenir n'apartenant qu'à eux, Neo ressere son étreinte, souriant face à son abandon:  
- Tu as sommeil, va te reposer. Tank et moi nous nous chargerons...

Il regarde Tank, incapable d'apporter une fin à sa phrase qui ne soit pas supposition. Se charger de... quoi au juste? Il l'ignore. Il n'a fait que suivre les directives depuis son retablissement, à l'aveugle, se reposant sur son capitaine, qui, il le sait... ne distribue le travail que pour éviter les questions, éviter de se perdre. Alors... se charger... d'attendre, de penser, d'avoir mal... c'est peut-être ce qu'il peut promettre de mieux à la femme qu'il aime:  
- ... de ce qu'il reste à faire en attendant le...  
- Hammer.  
- Le Hammer, voila. 

La encore, naif ou stratège, Neo a reussi à détendre l'atmosphère, capable de changer du tout au tout en l'espèce d'un instant depuis... l'incident. Et Tank, s'il cache ses propres faiblesses, autant physiques que morales, s'applique à suivre l'élu sur sa voie, répondant toujours avec entrain. Un entrain qui entrainerait presque Trin à abdiquer, tant la fatigue se fait ressentir dans tout son être. Pourtant, elle le sait... elle est celle qui a le moins souffert. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense, elle. Aucun des trois autres hommes ne remet en doute le fait que sa souffrance à elle, est bien ulterieure à la leur... ses hesitations, ses peurs, tout... ce qui a amené à la journée ayant tout fait basculer.

- Non, je reste avec vous...

Soulagement coupable, Neo sourit; deposant un baiser dans sa chevelure ébène, avant de répondre:  
- Comme tu veux.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvre, y laissant apparaitre Morpheus. Personne ne voit, ni même n'imagine ce qui s'est produit après leur départ; il ne faut pas... aussi restant le capitaine, la figure de proue; il prefère ne pas joindre leur conversation, par peur... de ne plus être que leur compagnon d'infortune, par peur... de devenir trop faible pour s'en remettre. A l'écart, il se contente de lancer à Tank:  
- Le logos vient de transmettre, Niobe trouve ridicule que tu te sois adressé à Roland plutôt qu'à elle.  
- Son vaisseau est trois fois plus petit que le Neb; comment-est-ce qu'elle comptait braver les lois de la physique!

Les trois plus anciens membres de l'équipage presents échangent un regard amusé à la simple idée que Niobe, minuscule capitaine à bord de son minuscule vaisseau, puisse trouver sans mal une solution tant son caractère opiniatre était entré dans la légende... aussitôt Morpheus répond:

- Elle, a considéré l'idée de nous conduire à Zion et de laisser le soin de remorquer le vaisseau à Roland.  
Mais... loyauté oblige, Trin lance

- Tu abandonnerais le Neb?  
- Si cela signifie pouvoir ramener les corps au plus vite, oui. Trinity, réfléchis... nous n'avons plus d'EMP, nous sommes à la merci de la moindre sentinelle, un retour en remorquage prendra deux, voir trois fois plus de temps que si nous partions avec le Logos dès ce soir.

Resté silencieux parce qu'encore exclu de la discussion par son manque d'experience, Neo tente toutefois, d'apporter son soutien au capitaine, face au scepticisme de son second:  
- Je pense que Morpheus à raison. Les sentinelles ne feront rien du Neb si plus personne ne s'y trouve. Acquiesant d'un signe de tête, Tank ne pense plus qu'a son frère, dont le corps git encore à fond de cales, et qu'il ne veut pas laisser aux mains de machines, quitte à délaisser le vaisseau auquel il a dédié sa vie:  
- Oui... oui, il faut rentrer.  
- Bien.

Sachant à quoi son operateur peut penser à cet instant, Morpheus prefère quitter la piece apres sa reponse, pour le moins laconique. Y laissant ses amis débattre de ce changement, avant de recontacter l'ancien amour de sa vie, ignorant encore qu'elle n'acueillera que quatre survivants.

* * *

La journée passe, et avec elle les petits tracas matériels permettant à l'âme de mettre fin momentanément à une torture de plus en plus insoutenable. Zion... le retour, les explications, la verité, l'élu, la mort... l'amour. Tellement de choses auquel il allait falloir faire face alors qu'à ce moment tout ce qui trouvait encore de l'interet résidait dans la quantité de vetements à recycler, ou le nombre de logiciels encore à même d'être sauvegardés. Ils avaient fait le ménage, simplement, dans leur tête, autour d'eux... et cette idée de fuir l'endroit de tous les malheurs leur rendait un semblant de joie, si tant est qu'un sentiment coupable de soulagement puisse se nommer ainsi. Condamnant les dernières cabines suceptibles de s'affaisser sous le poids du metal mort des sentinelles, Tank et Neo manient le fer à souder depuis plusieurs heures; tandis que les deux officiers en charge mettent en place les derniers détails de leur départ. 

- Demande Transmission urgente, contrôle de Zion. Ici le Nebuchadnezzar, Attente contact.  
_ - Ici le contrôle de Zion, Nebuchadnezzar identifiez vous.._  
Installés dans le fauteuil de son opérateur, Morpheus tape le code pour lequel il a failli perdre la vie, et, après confirmation de sa validité; adresse un regard entendu à Trin qui prends sa place. Pas un réél refus d'assumer, simplement, le découragement devant l'insistance de son second à tout prendre en charge... ainsi, il l'observe, stoïque.

- Contrôle ici le Nebuchadnezzar, transmission prioritaire. Notre vaisseau est immobilisé, dommages causés par une esquade de sentinelles; cinq membres de notre équipage sont morts. Nous demandons l'autorisation de rejoindre Zion à bord du Logos.

- _Contrôle; Demande d'autorisation en cours. Quel vaisseau pour remorquer le Nebuchadnezzar?_

- Le Hammer.

- _Autorisation confirmée. Estimation des dommages?_

- Coque perforée, système éléctronique hors service, Cokpit affaissé, système Radio partiellement endommagé; nous utilisons actuellement les emetteurs de secours.

- _Contact avec le Hammer effectué?_

- Oui; ils sont en chemin.

Si jusque la, la communication avait été reglementaire, et aucune des deux interlocutrices jamais en proie aux emotions, le dernier échange se fait pourtant sur une note plus sombre, plus mélancolique:

- _Contrôle; Toutes mes condoléances officier._

Trin ne réponds pas, elle se contente d'un soupir, accompagné d'un sourire aussi touché qu'incrédule. Oui, les complaintes commençaient... ils n'avaient pas atteint Zion que déjà les commentaires avisés ou non sur cette tragédie naissaient, leur laissant un gout amer. Celui de la défaite, celui... de l'impuissance. L'équipage du Nebuchadnezzar avait été des années durant le plus uni de l'armée, sans compter sur le traitre infiltré comme par mégarde, par erreur... si seulement il n'avait jamais mit les pieds sur ce vaisseau... si seulement.

* * *

- Alors... Trin et toi?  
Seul avec Tank depuis plusieurs heures, Neo savait que la question finirait par être posée. Il avait senti les mots flotter dans l'air, les sous entendus cachés derrière des silences, des sourires. Et finalement, après avoir imaginé quelle réponse donner pendant tout ce temps, il se trouve démuni lorsque le moment est venu pour lui de s'expliquer:  
- Je ne sais pas... nous, n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler. 

- Mais vous êtes ensemble non?

Il acquiese, gené, l'idée représentée par cette remarque faisant naitre quelquechose de plus concret que ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Un couple... un couple qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'échanger plus que de simples baisers, de passer des nuits à veiller ensemble l'eventuelle arrivée de sentinelles... un couple en devenir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce a quoi Tank ajoute dans un eclat de rire:  
- Y'en a plus d'un qui risque de mal le prendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Hum... Trin exerce une espèce de fascination sur les hommes, depuis toujours.

S'il n'était pas intimidé par la situation, Neo serait certainement tenté d'être sarcastique. Elle excerce une "espèce" de fascination! Est-ce que ça n'était pas évident? Est-ce que tous les hommes de ce monde et de l'autre ne devaient pas se douter dès l'instant où il croisaient son regard qu'elle était... tout ce que la terre avait porté de plus beau? Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se damner à la simple idée qu'elle puisse un jour s'offrir à eux? Et surtout, est-ce qu'ils ne se devaient pas de chercher en elle, la douceur qu'elle tente désésperement de masquer derrière l'apreté d'une existence faite de contrainte? Lui, oui. Et c'est ce qui, une fois de plus, lui permet de realiser qu'il l'aime... simplement. S'il est fasciné, au même titre que les autres, lui... ne désire pas en rester là. Il ne veut pas l'aduler comme Mouse avait pu le faire avec sa perfection faite programme, ce vide laissé par une simple image... Non, lui... est fasciné par l'idée qu'il se cache quelquechose d'encore plus beau derrière cet azur transperçant les âmes, quelquechose d'aussi tendre que son teint pâle, fragile... sa verité, qu'elle n'a dévoilé qu'à lui jusque là, et encore si peu...

- Est-ce que... Cypher était amoureux d'elle?

- Cypher... était quelqun de spécial, malsain... je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de le préciser apres ce qu'il... apres ce qu'il a fait.

Conscient de sa maladresse, Neo regrette ses paroles, desolé pour son ami:

- Excuse moi, je n'aurais jamais dû.

- Non, t'inquiètes.En fait, tu ne peux pas comparer Cypher à tous ces types parce que lui, a vécu 9 ans avec elle, il la connaissait bien; il avait brisé le mythe. Même si, jusque là personne n'a jamais vraiment su ce qui pouvait se cacher dans sa petite tête...enfin j'imagine qu'avec toi ce sera différent.

- C'est à dire?

- Je la connais, mieux que Cypher, que Morpheus, ou que tout Zion réunie. On a quasiment grandi ensemble, et pourtant... jamais jusqu'a aujourd'hui je ne l'avais vu baisser sa garde comme elle le fait avec toi. Un geste aussi anodin que, de poser sa tête sur ton épaule... ça jamais, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait avant de te connaitre. Parce qu'elle ne fait pas confiance, à personne.

Une confidence rassurante, preuve que son combat pour la révéler a pu donner quelquechose de palpable aux yeux des autres, et que cette quète doit être l'ultime but de sa vie. Si belle... tellement belle lorsqu'elle sourit, lorsqu'elle brise le mur qu'elle a dressé entre elle est les autres, la souffrance; pour devenir la femme qu'elle veut être, qu'elle doit être. Une nouvelle pensée amenant l'élu à désirer sa présence par dessus tout... et il ne va pas tarder à être exaucé...

- Neo, Tank. Montez, on y va...

Simple son émanant du pont superieur, la voix de Trinity raisonne jusqu'à eux, témoin de l'écho se propageant au sein de cette carcasse métallique qu'il vont devoir maintenant quitter. Si la nostalgie les effleure un instant, le soulagement se fait toujours plus grand. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas concients de ce qui les attendra une fois leur cité retrouvée, ou, decouverte pour certains... et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

* * *

Une fois le pont central rejoint, ils apercoivent ce qui semble être une veritable assemblée tenue près des moniteurs. Assemblée... bien grand mot pour decrire une discussion tenue par 5 personnes, mais, leur capacité à concevoir la vie à plus de quatres depuis l'incident n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Intrigué par ces nouveaux visages, Neo se penche vers tank, lui demandant quelques explications:  
- Qui sont ces types? 

- L'équipage du Logos. Le grand a droite, c'est l'opérateur Sparks; à coté de lui, c'est le second Ghost; et devant eux, la petite avec le regard de tueur c'est le Capitaine Niobe.

- Ils ne sont que trois?

- Oui, elle a toujours tenu à...  
Mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Trinity leur demandant d'un signe de main de bien vouloir les rejoindre. Ce qu'ils font, Neo vraisemblablement intimidé à l'idée d'être présenté après tout, ce qui est arrivé. Non pas qu'il ai déjà été prevenu du scepticisme que certains pourront avoir à l'égard de son rôle, mais, l'idée d'être responsable du massacre qui à eu lieu est toujours présente,et, semble ne pas vouloir l'abandonner. Pourtant lorsqu'il sent le regard de Trin posé sur lui avec tendresse, sans qu'elle essaie de le dissimuler malgré la situation, il sent ses forces revenir, pensant à ce que Tank vient de lui avouer... ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, mais... aujourdhui il est là, avec elle, et s'il doit assumer le destin de cette planète; il ne le pourra qu'à travers elle, et cela sonne comme une evidence dans son âme. Ils se sont révélés l'un à l'autre pour mieux se révéler au monde, pour le monde. Face à la curiosité dont lui même venait de faire preuve, il laisse à Morpheus le soin de faire de rapides présentations; l'attrapant par l'épaule, gage d'un soutien paternel:  
- Neo, je te présente Sparks, Ghost et Niobe.

Les trois lui adressent un sourire puis; ne sachant pas réélement quelle formule pourrait être adaptée il se contente d'un timide:

- Ravi de vous connaitre.

Sparks, lui semblant être le plus extraverti, répond par un clin d'oeil avant de lancer:

- Drôle de temps pour un newbie, uh?

Là encore, timidité acrûe, Neo se contente d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête en guise d'acquiesement. Puis, son regard passant rapidement de Trin à Morpheus, il comprends que rien de ce qu'il est n'a été révélé, ni aucune des raisons ayant conduit au massacre. Mais... il faudrait qu'un jour tout le monde l'apprennes, où, et quand cela se produirait? A Zion? A quoi allait-il devoir faire face? Tant de questions lui passant par l'esprit en l'espace d'une seconde...sa reflexion finalement interrompue par Niobe:

- Bienvenue parmi nous Neo.

Elle n'en dira pas d'avantage, le temps jouant contre eux, comme se plaisait toujours à le dire Morpheus; et il ne tardent pas à quitter le Neb pour rejoindre le vaisseau de leur hôtesse. Se doute-t-elle de ce qui a pu se produire? Ni Morpheus, ni Trinity n'en doutent, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisse pas facilement berner; et que l'attitude de son ancien compagnon envers Neo n'a rien de celle qu'il a pu avoir avec d'autres nouveaux avant lui... Non, il est spécial, et elle le sent.

* * *

- Bien... pour être tout à fait honnète, nous manquons de place. Il va falloir faire avec. Trinity nous allons partager ma cabine; Neo, Morpheus, vous prendrez celle de Ghost, qui lui, partagera celle de Sparks. Et Tank, tu vas passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, je veux te placer sous monitoring. 

Dès la fin de son speech, elle ne manque pas de remarquer la gène provoquée par cette proposition... la première protestation émanant de Sparks, dont le cynisme commence à amuser Neo:

- Même si je dois admettre que Ghost est tout à fait mon type, je prefèrerais ne pas avoir à me réveiller avec sa tête sur mon épaule...

Ghost répond à cela par un sourire, et l'élu, dans sa tentative d'analyse, perçoit en lui une sagesse mélancolique. S'il n'était pas aveuglé par sa toute récente possessivité à l'égard de Trin, il jurerait qu'elle en est la cause.

- En ce qui me concerne, je préfère me reveiller dans tes bras plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie...

Seconde protestation de Tank, persuadé de n'avoir droit à aucun repos pour avoir échappé à une mort qui a emporté son frère. Pourtant, la fermeté de Niobe l'emporte sur ses convictions:

- Tank, ton cas n'est pas négociable. Ce sera l'infirmerie et rien d'autre.

La dernière protestation, reste pourtant celle qui surprendra le plus ; venant d'une Trin se tenant aux cotés de l'homme qu'elle s'apprête a révéler comme étant celui qu'elle aime:

- Niobe, je... en fait Neo et moi nous...  
Elle tourne le regard vers lui, qui acquiese, visiblement aussi gené qu'elle, et... elle ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase. Qu'importe, aucun des autres n'a manqué de comprendre ce à quoi elle fait allusion. Et, la encore, les réactions divergent. Si Morpheus et Tank, déjà au courant ne font qu'esquisser un sourire amusé, l'équipage du Logos est estomaqué à l'idée que Trin puisse faire mentir la légende qui l'a précédée des années durant. Pourtant...

- Dans ce cas... vous prendrez la cabine de Ghost.

Ce dernier qui révèle maladroitement ce que l'élu avait pu pressentir, par sa propre réaction. Un léger mouvement de recul, une surprise semblant être plus douloureuse qu'autre chose... puis, il prends sur lui, et:

- Je serais plus rassuré si Morpheus nous rejoint... je savais que Sparks avait des vues sur moi depuis l'instant où il a rejoint le Logos...

Un sourcil froncé, Sparks joue encore la carte cynisme lui envoyant un baiser avant de prendre une pause pour le moins précieuse; puis, tous reprennent conscience de la raison de leur réunion lorsqu'un appel raisonne au sein du pont central, Rolland, les prevenant d'un retard causé par une esquade de sentinelles. Une nouvelle qui, pousse les deux capitaines à accélerer leur départ, abandonnant le Nebuchadnezzar au destin, non sans appréhension...

* * *

Puis, passent les heures, l'installation et ses aléas... chacun oubliant à nouveau le poids imposé par leur silence, la douleur contenu dans chacun de leurs gestes lorsqu'est évoqué ce qui est arrivé. Est-ce qu'un jour cela allait devenir un simple mauvais souvenir? Ni Niobe, ni personne n'a osé poser trop de questions jusque là, pensant que celles auquelles ils devront faire face à Zion risquent d'être un calvaire suffisant. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manque, rendant leurs regards plus pesants, curiosité mal placée qu'ils ne parviennent à réprimer. Ni Tank, Trin, Neo et encore moins Morpheus ne souhaitent répondre à ces sollicitations masquées, laissant aux dernières traces visibles du massacre le seul soin d'exprimer un passé encore trop proche. Ces corps qu'il a fallu déplacer à nouveau... 

- Allez vous reposer, je m'occupe de Tank. Ghost prendra le premier quart...

La suggestion de Niobe sonne comme un ordre dans la cuisine, où tous partagent l'habituel repas. Tentant de s'imaginer une autre existence que la leur, avec un humour dont la désinvolture friserait presque l'indécence étant donné la situation. Un besoin, et personne ne pensera le contraire.  
- Non, il est hors de question de...  
- Morpheus vous êtes sur mon vaisseau, et par conséquent, je suis celle qui donne les ordres. Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis des jours, vous allez au devant de moment éprouvants. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Je ne veux pas de discussion, pas de protestation, juste vous voir vous lever et rejoindre vos cabines. Et surtout, ne pas vous voir en sortir avant demain matin.

Voila donc le fameux capitaine Niobe, et son opiniatreté en oeuvre... Neo l'observe, y voyant ce qui caractérisait Trinity avant qu'il ne la découvre sous un autre jour. S'imaginant que derrière ce masque se trouve aussi quelquechose qu'elle tente déséperement de réprimer... un désir d'être femme là où il n'y a pas de place pour elles. Tournant le regard vers Trin, assise près de lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il la sent libre, fatigue ou réponse aux évènements, elle ne dissimule plus rien. Un changement observé de près par les témoins exterieurs, amusant...

* * *

Leur première nuit, la seule et unique qu'il ai l'occasion de passer ensemble sans devoir répondre aux exigences d'une situation aussi précaire que périlleuse. Une nuit qui... s'ils se laissaient aller à imaginer la possibilité de ne pas être surpris, pourrait être celle de toutes les premières pour leur jeune couple. Pourtant l'audace leur manque, autant que la vitalité. Extenué apres les épreuves subies, ils ne cherchent qu'une chose; le repos. Et ils comptent le trouver dans les bras de l'autre. Couché dans leur nouvelle cabine, rieur, Neo observe Trin se dévétir sans un mot, profitant du spectacle comme un adolescent maladroit le ferait à sa place. Puis, il lance, ouvrant les draps lorsqu'elle le rejoint: 

- Tu es la première femme avec qui je suis aussi impatient de dormir que de faire l'amour.  
Sourire cynique, elle répond, s'installant au creux de son épaule:

- Neo, je suis, la première femme avec qui tu dors.  
- Et moi... je suis le premier homme avec qui tu dors?  
- Quelle réponse tu aimerais entendre!  
- Si tu me dis ça, c'est que c'est un "non".  
- Tu veux la verité?  
- Oui.

Le regard tourné vers lui depuis le début de cet échange s'assombrit; elle ne joue plus, elle se revèle et il le sait. Il sait combien cela lui coûte, combien... un instant comme celui là peut être rare lorsqu'il s'agit d'une femme comme Trinity. Pourtant elle semble se livrer avec bonheur, délivrance même:  
- J'avais 17 ans, je venais d'apprendre que je devrais aimer un seul homme durant toute mon existence. Je venais de m'entendre dire que ma vie reposerait sur ses actions et la sienne sur mes choix. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire, je me suis rebellée contre cette idée, et, j'ai essayé de me prouver que c'était impossible, en couchant avec quelqun. Le premier venu... j'ai bu, beaucoup, pour... me donner du courage, je ne sais pas... et j'ai parlé avec un nouveau de l'époque, je l'ai, embarqué avec moi jusqu'à mon apartement... mais au moment de passer à l'acte je me suis sentie mal...Finalement, on a passé la nuit a parler, de la prophétie, de tout et... il est devenu un veritable frère pour moi.

L'amusement revenu lorsqu'évoquée la rebellion de sa compagne, Neo ne parvient pas à réprimer un leger sentiment de jalousie confinant au comique lorsqu'il dit:

- Et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit?  
- De Ghost.  
- Je vais aller le remercier.

Mimant le désir de quitter le lit en riant, il est arreté par Trin dont il ne parvient pas à se détacher depuis qu'elle l'a rejoint, caressant ses bras nus qu'elle tient fermement serrés autour de lui. Riant à sont tour, elle répond avant de se pencher jusqu'à ses lèvres:

- J'en doute.  
Captif d'une étreinte dont il ne voudrait s'échapper pour rien au monde, il réalise soudain l'emprise qu'elle peut avoir, la plus littérale, comme la plus subjective, sur sa petite personne. Cette pensée le fait sourire, un sourire qu'elle goûte avidemment, empreinte laissée au milieu d'un baiser qu'ils avaient espéré durant des heures, mais auquel elle met pourtant fin; curieuse de connaitre les raisons de cet amusement soudain. Voyant son air perplexe, il sourit de plus belle, et lançe simplement:

- Comment tu expliques que ce soit toujours moi qui me retrouve dans cette position?

Elle réalise à son tour qu'à nouveau c'est elle qui domine la situation, doux souvenirs du plus beau moment de son existence, lui rappelant par la même qu'elle n'a encore jamais réélement accepté de perdre le contrôle, de se laisser guider... trop d'années à ne compter sur personne peut être... elle l'ignore et cela lui est complètement égal. Lui rendant son sourire, elle réponds, joueuse:

- J'évite de répondre ça pourrait heurter ta fierté masculine.  
Il n'en faut pas plus à l'élu pour entrer dans son jeu, la faisant rouler sous lui jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle, qui soit captive. Légère appréhension de voir son geste mal interpreté, ou, trop bien interpreté, il cherche l'approbation dans son regard; approbation qu'elle lui donne, souriant de plus belle avant d'ajouter:

- Tu prefères comme ça?

- Je ne prefères rien, je t'aime.

Ces mots... comment ces sentiments pouvaient-ils trouver écho dans de simples mots, comment pouvaient-ils lui paraitre être tellement plus, tellement qu'elle se voit incapable de trouver un autre mot à même de qualifier ce qu'elle ressent. Quelquechose de tellement absolu qu'elle à l'impression de se laisser consumer, et de ne rien désirer d'autre que cela. Rien... que la parole ne saura traduire comme pourrait le faire ces baisers, tous porteurs de l'inquantifiable. Tous faisant disparaitre espace, temps, entendement, pour ne plus être qu'émotions... la pureté sans nom. S'ils se laissent aller la réalité ne tarde pas à les rattraper, et se sentant perdre pied, Neo stoppe la fénésie ayant atteint chacun de ses membres, ses mains enfouies sous les quelques épaisseurs de tissu qu'il aimerait voir disparaitre pour ne laisser que la peau laiteuse de celle qui, agissant de la même manière, est loin de partager son besoin de mettre fin à quoi que ce soit.

- Je crois... qu'il vaut mieux en rester là... pour l'instant.  
- Pourquoi?

Lèvres moites, sa question n'est qu'un soupir s'en échappant lentement, destiné à lui faire perdre la raison.

- Tu sais pourquoi...

Faisant glisser ses cuisses de chaque coté de sa taille, elle cherche réélement à le faire capituler, le sachant victime d'une faiblesse qu'il ne peut plus dissimuler. Allant jusqu'à resserrer son étreinte suffisament pour l'obliger à libérer un gémissement étouffé, avant d'ajouter:  
- Tout le monde dors...  
- Trin... ne m'obliges pas à te supplier... tu sais que j'ai raison. 

C'est finalement elle qui lâche prise, son exaspération s'échappant dans un souffle alors qu'il s'allonge à coté d'elle. L'atmosphère éléctrique transparaissant dans chacun de leurs gestes, ils ne savent plus réélement pourquoi ils ont mit fin à leur tendre interlude, au milieu du chaos ambiant... Aussi, le regard tourné vers le plafond, sans jamais oser s'en détourner par peur sans doute de ne plus trouver de raisons valables de retenir les émois, ils restent épaules contre épaules. Respiration saccadée, mains tremblantes, leur état commun les oblige à observer la situation avec une certaine dose de sarcasmes:

- Promets moi d'éviter de jouer les grands sages la prochaine fois...  
- J'essaierais...

**A suivre...**  



	2. Episode 1

- Très chère soeur, tu à l'air... irritée.

Parole reconfortante d'un Ghost usant et abusant du second degrès dans l'espoir comme les autres de vaincre la morosité ambiante, qui... semble avoir fait de Trin sa dernière victime en date. Assis dans un cuisine en tout point identique à celle du Neb, mis à part peut-être une taille légèrement reduite, proportionnellement au reste du vaisseau; il combat ses insomnies avec une tasse d'eau qu'il observe minutieusement, un leger sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il la voit s'asseoir face à lui.

- Non... je ne suis plus, habituée à dormir.  
- Tu devrais... détends toi.  
Serieusement, tu sais ce qui va se passer quand nous seront arrivés à Zion. Si tu ne reprends pas des forces, tu ne tiendras pas. En plus... Il fait une pause, l'idée qu'il est sur le point d'amener à la réalité lui laissant un gout amer; il a retrouvé sa meilleure amie depuis seulement quelques heures et il s'apprête pour la première fois à... discuter de sa toute fraiche histoire d'amour...  
- ... en plus, tu vas devoir soutenir Neo. C'est un Newbie il risque d'avoir la vie dure.  
- Ca n'est pas, n'importe quel Newbie Ghost...  
Avec quelle fierté inconsciente elle amène sa situation sur le devant de la scène, avec quelle rage elle défend ce qu'elle considère sien; sans même chercher à s'en excuser. Biensur, le ton est doux, mais l'emportement visible dans son regard excite la curiosité de Ghost autant qu'il l'agace:  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
- Promets moi de ne rien dire à Niobe. C'est vraiment primordial.  
Il acquiese, sourcil froncé; témoin de cette étrange passion animant son amie qu'il n'avait vu en elle que lorsqu'il était question de batailles, victoires ou autres faits de guerre. Puis... après avoir inspiré, bruyament, comme pour... se donner du courage, elle lance:  
- C'est l'élu.  
D'abord un éclat de rire, s'il ne sait pas comment sa réaction va être acueillie, il ne parvient toutefois pas à le reprimer; se souvenant des disputes incessantes entres leurs capitaines respectifs concernant un hypothétique sauveur. Si lui, y croyait comme il croyait en la veracité d'une prophétie plus proche du conte philosophique que de la realité, il savait que pour Niobe, la chose était toute autre et que... une fois connue, elle risquait de faire du bruit... beaucoup de bruit.  
- Merci de prendre au serieux ce qui a occupé les dix dernières années de ma vie.  
Dorénavant réélement irritée, elle se surprend à regretter sa récente tendance à accepter de se confier. Mais, il s'explique:  
- Ne le prends pas mal, je pensais juste à ce qu'elle risque de dire... je l'ai si souvent entendu pester contre la prophétie que je m'imagine quel genre de commentaire elle sera suceptible de faire...  
- Morpheus et moi avons peur, que ce soit difficile pour Neo, justement parce que le nombre de détracteurs est enorme; et qu'il risque de devoir faire ses preuves. Je ne veux pas qu'on fasses de lui un sujet de discussion, ou une bête de foire, et pourtant je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'empêcher.  
Un detail qu'elle avait évité d'exposer à Neo jusque là, tentant sans doute de se convaincre elle-même que la suite des évènements ne sera pas aussi pénible qu'elle le pressent. Pour lui, pour elle... pas aussi pénible que ces journées traversées dans la douleur. S'il était devenu le sauveur, l'élu, ou peut importe le qualificatif employé pour le présenter; qu'est-ce que cela allait engendrer? Durant ces années où Morpheus l'a cherché avec tant d'ardeur, durant cette quète qu'il avait pensé sans fin, la seule et unique finalité demeurait dans l'idée de le trouver. Mais jamais personne n'avait envisagé la suite de manière plus ou moins concrète. Il devait être là et... sauver le monde. Mais encore? C'est bel et bien cette peur de l'inconnu qui empêche Trin de trouver le sommeil, la peur d'arriver finalement à destination et de trouver les attentes, les espoirs, les doutes de chacunes de 250 000 personnes à qui ils allaient devoir donner des réponses. A commencer par les familles de ceux qui avaient dû laisser leur vie dans ce combat.  
- Il compte l'annoncer au conseil dès votre arrivée?  
- Je ne sais pas. Pourtant il va falloir expliquer pourquoi les trois quarts de notre équipage est mort...  
- Quoi ce qui est arrivé avec Cypher était bidon?  
- Non, non... mais; tu connais Lock. Il voudra connaitre la verité dans les moindres détails. L'un d'eux étant que nous nous sommes connectés pour que Neo puisses aller voir l'Oracle quand Cypher a...  
Sourcils froncés à nouveau, Ghost croise les bras, commencant à sentir avec un peu plus de clarté le poids écrasant les épaules de son amie. Espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose, trouver un moyen de la soulager. Mais quoi? Si Neo était vraiment l'élu, la situation à venir serait sans précédent, et... rien ne pourrait representer une issue quelconque tant que les choses ne seraient pas mises à plat.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... mais... il y a quelquechose, que je ne comprends pas.  
- Quoi?  
- Comment... comment est ce que vous avez découvert que c'est lui l'élu?  
Un sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle l'a rejoint. Lointain, semblant l'avoir emporté avec elle vers quelques souvenirs suffisament tendres pour l'amener à quitter une fois de plus sa carapace. De quoi rappeler à Ghost un sujet de conversation qu'ils avaient eu des années auparavant, une certaine nuit où son coeur avait vacillé pour ne plus jamais apartenir à personne d'autre qu'elle... ce qu'elle lui rapelle d'ailleurs:  
- Je l'ai toujours su. Il m'a suffit de le voir pour comprendre.  
- Hum... je me souviens. Alors... ce que t'a dit l'Oracle était vrai.  
Elle acquiese, souriant toujours, un sourire qui lui fait mal. Lui qui avait espéré que cette partie de la prophétie ne se realiserait jamais, sachant pourtant que ses espérances étaient vaines. Il était desormais certain que plus rien ne saurait faire de lui l'homme qu'elle attendait.  
- Whaw... et, comment tu prends tout ça?  
- Bien. Mieux que... je l'avais imaginé. Je crois que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait.  
- Il a l'air bien.  
Soulagée, heureuse d'obtenir l'approbation de son meilleur ami; elle le laisse entrevoir d'elle la seule part qu'elle avait reservé à Neo jusque là, celle dont la sensibilité peut-être force autant que faiblesse. Puis, lorsqu'elle répond, laconiquement...  
- Il l'est.  
... Le sujet de cette conversation les rejoint, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Sans doute à la recherche de celle dont la chaleur lui a manqué au point de le reveiller. Son visage illuminé dès qu'il la voit, attablée face à Ghost, il réprime un baillement... attendrissant. Ce à quoi Trin répond par un regard brulant d'amour et d'interet pour le moindre de ses gestes. Il s'assied à ses cotés, souriant; la laissant faire glisser son pouce contre sa joue, maternellement. Et témoin de cela, Ghost ne sait pas s'il est de trop ou s'il lui est permi d'assister à un spectacle qu'il prefererait éviter d'imaginer possible. Mais cette pensée est vite balayée par les paroles de l'élu:  
- Réunion d'insomniaques?  
Levant son verre, ironique, Ghost lance avec un amusement trompeur:  
- Bienvenue au club.  
Réalisant soudainement qu'il vient de s'imiscer au milieu de leur échange, Neo s'empresse d'ajouter:  
- J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu, je..  
- Non, juste quelques sujets d'actualité échangés autour d'un... verre, si je puis dire.  
Sourire réciproque des deux hommes durant l'échange, et à l'écart; les yeux posés en silence sur le nouvel arrivant, Trinity... hypnotisée par la sensation de plénitude provoquée par sa simple présence. Réalisant une fois de plus que.. non, elle n'avait pas été préparée à ce que serait cet amour; si cela avait été le cas elle aurait peut-être tenté de le rejeter, par peur de ne plus être elle même, par peur de se perdre en lui. Et c'est sans doute là qu'elle aurait perdu l'essentiel... l'envie d'exister.  
- Comment va Tank?  
- Je suis passé le voir il y a une demi heure, lui et Niobe étaient en train de parler; je ne pense pas qu'ils aient remarqué ma présence.  
Mordant sa lèvre inférieure en acquiesant d'un signe de tête, Neo n'ose pas en dire plus, ignorant ce que Trin à pu expliquer exactement à propos de la situation et, mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir mentir pour conserver la face, et... proteger ce qu'il est. Mais, elle prends finalement la parole, dissipant ses doutes:  
- Si elle doit apprendre quelquechose il vaut mieux que ça vienne de lui.  
Ne saissant pas aussi bien cette declaration enigmatique que Neo, Ghost lance aussitôt:  
- Qu'est- ce que tu veux dire?  
- Je veux dire... que malgré ce qu'il vient de vivre, malgré le fait qu'il ai perdu son frère, il a toujours foi en ce à quoi il a dédié sa vie. Ca aidera Niobe à comprendre, j'espère.  
- Elle ne croit pas en la prophétie, d'accord. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi quelle est son opinion à propos de Morpheus; jamais elle ne se permettra de juger ce qui est arrivé en fonction de lui. Jamais elle ne se permettra de, le, juger.  
Les mots prophétie, croire, juger; imprimés dans son esprit avec violence, l'élu en devenir baisse le regard, la poids de la culpabilité toujours présent, étouffant, opressant la moindre de ses pensées. Bien entendu, rien de cela n'échappe à Trin, assumant au mieux son rôle, encore et toujours. Et, en dépit de la presence d'un ami face à qui elle n'aurait sans doute jamais osé agir de la sorte, elle replace sa main contre la joue pâle de Neo, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers elle:  
- Hey, Neo, regarde moi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.  
Un soupir de ce dernier, incrédule, un sourire, puis entrainé par l'abandon de sa compagne; il se penche rapidement jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il presse contre les siennes. Formulant ensuite un je t'aime silencieux auquel elle répond de la même manière. Réalisant finalement qu'ils ont occulté Ghost... les observant sans savoir quoi ressentir.  
- Bon, je vais aller prendre mon quart. Sparks doit s'être endormi sur ses claviers pour changer... on se voit demain matin.  
Voila pourquoi il abrège, se levant en tentant d'être aussi convaincant que possible, détaché; cliché de l'ami de toujours souffrant en silence pour avoir eu le tort d'aimer celle qui ne lui était pas promise... Si Neo le remarque à nouveau? Biensur, il connait cette souffrance, il l'a vécu. Mais l'instant l'empêche de chercher à comprendre d'avantage, s'imaginant que chacun possède sa propre croix à porter... à raison.

* * *

Lumières vacillantes, ronronnement des machines et froid environnant, quelques mots à même de résumer la reveil à bord du Logos ce matin où le poids du monde semble s'être logé sur les épaules de l'équipage du Neb plus encore que la veille. Parce que ce matin n'a rien de commun avec les autres... ce matin est destiné à se terminer à Zion. Questions, doutes, peurs... chaque detail hantant leurs pensées sans qu'ils sachent s'en défaire, conscients pourtant qu'il ne s'agit de rien de plus que... l'unique chose à faire. Calmer leurs angoisses, avoir la foi... encore et toujours. Pourtant, ébloui par la lueur blanche ayant envahi la pièce subitement, l'éu semble être parvenu à faire abstraction de tout cela lorsqu'il se rends compte qu'entre ses bras la femme qu'il aime dort encore.  
La nuit passée, il étaient restés un instant seuls dans la cuisine, à parler de tout, rien... leur vie dans la matrice, ce qui avait pu leur manquer depuis leur libération, se révélant quelques secrets jamais partagés jusque là, donnant à leur couple une dimension moins symbolique qu'auparavant. Puis, rassurés... de ne plus se savoir seuls, d'être capable de regarder le lendemain sans s'imaginer qu'aucun autre jour ne se profilera à l'horizon, ils sont retournés se coucher, trouvant enfin un sommeil qui semblait ne plus vouloir leur accorder graçe.  
Hésitant, il la regarde dormir un moment, puis, lorsqu'il s'apprête finalement à la reveiller:  
- Hey...  
Les yeux encore clos, elle prononce ce mot, sourire aux lèvres. Le laissant poser les siennes au creux de son cou, tièdes, y laissant leur marque douce, humide. Encore emerveillée par la nouveauté de ce geste, simple geste representant tout ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais laisse connaitre. Puis s'ennivrant de son parfum, il répond, amusé:  
- Bonjour.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais?  
Si elle ne daigne toujours pas lui offrir la vision de ses prunelles, le ton sur lesquel sa question est posée laisse présager qu'elle aussi, à réussi à mettre de coté tout ce qui risque d'avoir lieu en dehors des bras qu'elle resserre contre elle par peur de devoir les quitter.  
- Toi.  
Jamais il ne s'était connu joueur en matière de relation amoureuses, jamais de toute façon il n'en avait eu le temps. Pourtant, ici, ce n'est pas le temps qui avait joué en faveur de leur liaison, bien au contraire... alors pourquoi? Tellement de suppositions pour décrire ce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de qualifier autrement que comme la destinée. Lui qui avait refusé de s'y soumettre durant toute son existence...soi disant existence. Que de révélations.  
- Arrête ça...  
Enfin, elle ouvre les yeux, se tournant pour lui faire face lorsqu'elle lance sa critique, s'interrogeant comme il le fait sur les raisons de leur complementarité sans nom. Sans toutefois y trouver une raison suffisante de stopper net le jeu pour tenter d'obtenir une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.  
- Je veux trois raisons valables.  
- Trois... rien que ça.  
Pas de réponse, juste... un sourire prêt à devenir un éclat de rire; sourire qui la force à accepter la requète sans sourciller:  
- ...ca va, d'accord. Premièrement, c'est le matin, et je suis horrible le matin. Non pas que je me trouve mieux le reste de la journée, mais bon... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas habituée à me sentir observée et ça me mets mal à l'aise, enfin ce qui est assez... bizarre c'est que je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise maintenant, mais puisqu'il te faut trois raisons, j'essaie d'en trouver qui tiennent la route. Et troisièmement... troisièmement, j'en sais rien tu n'as qu'a trouver.  
- Ok, alors... je te donnes mes raisons... parce que contrairement à toi j'en trois tout à fait légitimes pour continuer à te regarder dormir aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Premièrement, ça...  
Il agrémente ses paroles d'une caresse legère sur le visage tout juste eveillé de Trin, qui souriant d'abord, fini par lever les yeux en direction du plafond:  
- En effet, excellente raison.  
- Deuxièmement...  
Il laisse glisser sa bouche entrouverte le long de sa clavicule, lentement; sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses bras à mesure qu'il rejoint sa gorge. Une tension comparable à celle qu'il avait connu la nuit précedente s'emparant de ses membres lorsqu'il décide d'oublier tout ce qui l'entoure, lorsqu'il fait glisser son corps sur celui d'une Trin luttant pour conserver une respiration plus ou moins régulière; consciente d'être devenue le terrain d'exploration de lèvres fébriles, l'effleurant, la narguant du bout de la langue pour finalement l'amener à réprimer un frissonnement, riant avant de lancer:  
- Tu devrais vérifier le sens du mot légitime...  
Abandonnant son excursion un instant, il relève la tête, souriant:  
- Tu crois?  
- A moins que la troisième raison relève le niveau.  
Il hausse un sourcil, determiné à ne pas la laisser remporter la partie, si tant est qu'on puisse la nommer ainsi.- C'est amusant que tu dises ça parce que pour tout t'avouer... Puis il se soulève, lentement toujours, juste assez pour que leurs nez se frolent avant de prendre appui sur ses avant bras; la gratifiant de ce que Cypher avait qualifié de "regard de seducteur"... un souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas reussi à occulter malgré la douceur de l'instant, lui souriant pour ne pas se laisser happer par le passé, s'aggripant au présent en serrant ses mains contre les biceps encadrant son visage, rééls, ici et maintenant; avec elle... à elle. Se laissant à nouveau submerger par l'approche de moins en moins candide de Neo  
- ... la troisième raison est plutôt...  
Sans juger utile de terminer sa phrase par un autre langage que celui employé jusque là, il l'embrasse, sa main se frayant un chemin bas, plus bas... éspérant peut être laisser quelques empreintes imaginaires contre une peau qu'il presse contre la sienne comme elle avait pu le faire avant qu'il ne l'arrête quelques heures plus tôt. La pression provoquant un gémissement étouffé de la part de Trinity, à la grande satisfaction de son instigateur, persuadé d'affirmer ici une victoire flamboyante au jeu de la tentation tout en mettant fin au baiser qu'il avait jusque là prit soin de faire durer avec la même minutie que tout le reste de son petit stratagème:  
- Toujours besoin de vérifier le sens du mot légitime?  
Exasperée à l'idée de s'être laissée prendre au dépourvu, elle lui fait une moue desabusée, avant de conclure dans un sourire:  
- Non...  
- Bien.  
Le triomphe radieux, il se lève ensuite, rejoignant la porte de leur cabine en laissant derrière lui sa compagne encore tremblante:  
- Je vais prendre une douche.  
- Eh! Je rêve ou tu viens de m'allumer!  
- Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que tu en penses?  
Cynisme allié à l'éclat d'un sourire noyé sous les sous entendus, il quitte la pièce, interceptant au passage un oreiller lancé rageusement par Trin.

* * *

- Hey, comment ça va?  
- Pas trop mal pour un soi disant mourant. Enfin, en te voyant, je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus atteint...  
Sorti de sa douche, et vraisemblablement glacé jusqu'aux os, il apparait clairement que l'élu a été prit à son propre jeu et tenté en vain de renoncer à y laisser s'égarer ses pensées. Aussi ne s'est-t-il pas empressé de retourner vers sa compagne, préférant passer un instant avec Tank, étendu sur une couchette et regardant avec un ennui palpable le goutte à goutte relié à sa perfusion.  
- Je ne me souvenais plus que l'eau était si, froide.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé mon frère?  
Souriant, il tente de dissimuler maladroitement la situation, ses états d'âmes refaisant surface dès qu'il se permet d'évoquer les changements intervenus dans son existence sans qu'il ai réélement eu le temps de comprendre ce qui était et n'était pas. Emporté par la tornade il s'est jusque là contenté d'exister comme s'il devait mourir l'instant suivant; comme il venait de le faire d'une certaine manière avec la femme qu'il aimait, sans jamais se poser les vraies questions, sans jamais tenter de poser les mots sur des sentiments le dépassant. Et peut être qu'il en a besoin pour continuer:  
- Je ne sais pas... en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps...  
- C'est Trin?  
- Oui et... non. Disons, que je ne sais pas comment concilier le besoin que j'ai d'être avec elle et, la culpabilité que je ressens dès que...  
- Dès que tu te permets d'oublier ce qui s'est passé?  
Il acquiese, timidement; rapidement perplexe face à l'éclat de rire de son ami  
- Neo... arrête ça. S'il te plait, vraiment... je pense être le plus à même de juger de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, pas vrai? J'ai perdu mon frère... mais, tu crois que je pourrais... t'en vouloir d'être heureux sous pretexte que je ne le suis pas?  
- Je m'en veux en tout cas.  
- Ridicule. Je ne sais pas si tu as été mit au parfum; mais quand nous serons à quai, tout le monde va passer un sale quart d'heure... alors évite l'autflagellation et passe le plus de bon temps possible avant de devoir faire face à tête de mort.  
Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de sarcasmes, de joie de vivre, ou même de confiance après tout ce qui venait de se produire? C'est quelquechose qui échappe à Neo autant qu'il l'admire. Peut-être parce que faire la part des choses n'avait jamais été son fort jusque là, ou peut être parce simplement... il n'avait jamais eu de dilemme de ce type à gérer auparavant. Vivre, mourir, aimer, souffrir... rien que des chimères dans son existence cybernétique inavouée. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà aimé, vraiment aimé? A la folie comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui? Non... pas même de manière puérile, stupide ou calculée. Il n'avait jamais ressenti, et c'est sans doute cela qui lui fait réélement peur. Pourtant, les derniers mots de Tank sont ceux qui piqueront le plus sa curiosité, tant de choses qu'il ignore encore de ce monde:  
- Tête de mort?  
- Notre tendre commandant Lock. Ce qui est plutôt marrant, et même carrément ironique... c'est qu'il tient son nom de John Locke, le philosophe humaniste qui était hostile à toute sorte de dévouement sans borne à une autorité sans droit de contestation...  
- Il est difficile?  
L'opérateur lève les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper un soupir, sans pour autant se défaire de la mine joyeuse retrouvée dès l'arrivée de Neo:  
- C'est rien de le dire... enfin, laisses moi te donner un petit conseil; ne justifie pas ce qui est arrivé par ce que tu es. Ca n'a rien à voir. Et ça, tout le monde le sait.  
Incrédule à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'allusion est faite au désastre survenu, il lance:  
- Tout le monde... même moi je n'en suis pas sûr. Je me dis que peut être... tout ça n'est qu'une erreur, que tôt ou tard vous vous rendrez compte que je ne suis pas fait pour ce job, que je n'arriverais à rien.  
L'arrêtant net dans ce qu'il considère être de pures divaguations, Tank enchaine rapidement:  
- Stop, stop, stop. Qu'est ce que tu nous fait là? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, mieux que quiconque. Tu me l'as dit toi même... ce que tu as ressentis, c'était pas du vide, ça n'était pas là pour rien... j'ai été amoureux, une ou deux fois, vraiment amoureux; je sais ce que c'est. Mais ce qu'il y a eu entre Trin et toi, c'était plus que ça.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, enfin si justement... c'est le vrai problème. Je l'aime, je l'ai voulu dès l'instant où je l'ai vue, et je me fous du reste. De tout... j'ai... je ne me sens pas investi d'une mission, vraiment investi. Quand je pense à tout ça je me dis juste que j'ai envie d'être avec elle et de refiler mon rôle à quelqun d'autre, quelqun qui saura quoi faire et qui le voudra.  
- C'est normal que tu ais la trouille, c'est nouveau; tu n'as pas pu voir de quoi tu étais réélement capable. Mais je suis persuadé que dès que tu auras remis un pied dans la matrice, tu vas tellement t'éclater que toutes ces questions, ces doutes te paraitront dérisoires.  
- J'espère...

**A suivre**


End file.
